


In their old and empty room

by avdieo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crying, Growing Old Together, I wrote this while listening to Daughter's and Of Monsters and Men's music, Love Poems, M/M, Marc and Nathaniel Anciel-Kurtzberg, Old Married Couple, Older Characters, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avdieo/pseuds/avdieo
Summary: They said he was lucky to be alive at this age.But what they didn't know was the hole in his dying heart.A hole created by his lover's absence.The man was troubled by the sudden emptiness.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	In their old and empty room

**Author's Note:**

> I cried while writing it 😭  
> It's not very long but hope it's still enjoyable !

Walking around the empty room, the old man let his hand touch the dusty wood of their old bed. Under his weight, the bed creaked in a different way. Something was missing and his thoughts were whispering in his ears.

Tired and sad, he just ignored them just like yesterday. The room was small but yet too big. It was comforting but also lifeless. The cold walls didn't change after so many years but at the same time, the man noticed how colorless they were now. He sighed and let his gaze fall on the ground.

Then his memories filled his mind. They were colorful and bright. Oh, he wished he could go back to the old days. He remembered how happy they were together.

The two of them went through a lot but at the end of the day, their hands were still strongly holding each other. All the laughs they had sounded like a vivid dream.

Every moments they shared, the old man deeply cherished them. In his slow beating heart, they were rooted and never, he would change them. What they had was magical and incredible.

The man only seemed happy deep lost in his thoughts. He was reviewing his memories like an old film in his head. Repeating them again and again. But the moment of joy always vanished when he woke up.

His eyes damp by his tears, he wiped them away just like yesterday. His lungs used to be full of love and full of life. Now, he couldn't dream. He couldn't hope.

The old man carefully stood up, looking at their bed with his wistful eyes before turning his back. With heavy steps, he made his way to the living-room. Their old dog was looking at him with sad eyes and approached him, asking for pats. The man smiled kindly and comforted him.

Then their dog licked the man's hand and lied down.

After that, he placed himself in front of the old photo. From the tip of his rough fingers, he wiped away the small amout of dust on it and felt his heart breaking in his chest. With a sad look on his wrinkled face, he contemplated the face of his beloved one.

This face was always in his mind. He could forget his own name but forgetting this face was unthinkable. 

Finally after so many days, the old man murmured his dear one's name under his breath.

They said he was lucky to be alive at this age.

But what they didn't know was the hole in his dying heart.

A hole created by his lover's absence.

The man was troubled by the sudden emptiness.

How long before the light would hit him too ?

How long before seeing his face again ?

Feeling his touch ?

Feeling his love ?

He wanted to destroy everything.

Life took his lover away.

Life took his sunshine away.

And he cried.

He cried just like yesterday, or the day, week and month before.

He sat down and brought out the last poem his husband wrote to him before leaving. He carefully unfolded it and held it in his tired hands like something precious and fragile.

_Mon Nathaniel,_

_Tu es le chocolat chaud en hiver,_

_Le soleil après la pluie,_

_Les douces vagues de la mer,_

_Le ciel étoilé la nuit,_

_L'odeur de la rosé du beau matin,_

_Mon coeur qui chante chaque jour,_

_La tulipe diaprée dans le jardin,_

_Ma seule maison mon amour_

_Je ne metterai pas de point à ce petit poème_

_Écrit pour te dire je t'aime_

_Je veillerai sur toi_

_Alors, s'il te plait vis pour moi_

_Marc Anciel-Kurtzberg_

This home used to be theirs. It used to be full of life but now, there were only shadows, empty hearts and an old man mourning his love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at writing poems in general XD 
> 
> At first I wanted to give a happy ending even if one of them died but I changed my mind at the end :333  
> (why am i always hurting Marc or/and Nathan ??)


End file.
